Summary: My efforts towards the goals and objectives of this project for this reporting year (9/4/2013 through 9/4/14) have been entirely scholarly, consisting of the following: 1) My main task this year was completing a solo-authored chapter on mesoderm formation for the Second Edition of Principles of Developmental Genetics, which will be printed this Fall. 2) I have made progress on the re-working and updating of my MS on RhoGEF functions; it will now need to be submitted as a new paper. &#8232;&#8232; 3) Some of the RNA-seq data generated in 2011-12 was shared with Dr. Harold Burgess, who used it in a manuscript that he recently submitted.